MX0: The Advent of a Wizard (Revived)
by MrSoandSo
Summary: We all know that Taiga Kuzumi had no magic experience at all in his years at Seinagi Private High School except for some copied magic with his Black Mo Plate. However, what if Taiga learned magic when he was younger? How will this change the events within his life. (With permission, I will be taking over and rewriting Katosagi's original stories)


**Disclaimer: I do not own MX0**

**MX0: The Advent of a Wizard (Revived)  
**

**Summary**: We all know that Taiga Kuzumi had no magic experience at all in his years at Seinagi Private High School except for some copied magic with his Black Mo Plate. However, what if Taiga learned magic when he was younger? How will this change the events within his life. (With permission, I will be taking over and rewriting Katosagi's original stories)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Seinagi Magic Surprise**

* * *

**Seven years ago … Rural Mountainous Region**

"Grandpa!" a young raven haired boy yelled as he ran through the old worn over floors of his grandfather's house.

"Taiga!" the stoutly old man picked Taiga up from the ground "You've grown so much! I barely recognized you."

"Grandpa Sei, I didn't change that much but you promised me that you'll give me a special present when I come here this year.

"Yes, I will hold you to my promise but let us enter the training halls before I show you your present but you must promise me that you will never show this secret to anyone,until you enter Seinagi."

"What is Seinagi?" Taiga asked with a confused look on his face.

"It a private high school near where you live" Sei explained, "That teaches magic and academics to its student body."

"Magic I thought magic never existed?" Taiga said but his grandfather suddenly threw out a golden card and it entered Taiga from the chest. "_Quick Magnet_"

Taiga's body shot forward and abruptly smashed into the steel wall and got stuck on it. His grandfather walked forward with a small chuckle. "Magic exist in certain places that have an abundance of magic waves, we can use magic here because there is large abundance of magic waves concentrated in this mountain range. In order to control magic waves, you must have a magic plate of you own. Magic out."

The gold plate flew back into his grandfather's hand and he asked, "So how was your first experience with magic?"

"Painful but 'm will to learn it."

"Then let us be off and get up a magic plate, Taiga."

"Ok"

* * *

**Few days later - Magic training Compound**

"Again, Taiga." Sei ordered for fifth time in a row, "Defend yourself" He blew smoke from pipe forming the Hamachi Challenger lvl 1 and sent it at his grandson again.

"Not again!" Taiga groaned as he readied his RI plate for another relentless assault from the magic construct. "Wave Aura"

"You FOOL! Use you head, not your brute strength." Sei scolded as he summoned two more challengers to the assault Taiga.

Taiga managed to defeat the next Challenger but got punched by the second Challenger to the floor.

* * *

**Few Weeks later - Hazardous Trail**

"It's so boring out here" Taiga complained as he walked by his grandfather, "I know this is a just a simple hike but why are we out here?"

"To relax, Taiga" his grandfather replied, "you've stressing to improve your magic at a ridiculous rate."

"Come on Taiga lighten up a bit" a small voice chirped, "The other mandrakes are glad to see you!"

To a normal person, it would seem like a floating piece of roots but to the normal plate user; it was Lucy, the magically enhanced mandrake that Taiga saved a week earlier from her imprisonment of the training cave system.

They continued up the trail until they heard a scream as they looked up to see a girl falling off high ledge above them.

"Taiga above you" Lucy yelled as she pointed up the cliff.

"_Angel Wings_!" Taiga yelled as he instinctively threw his newly upgraded Iron Plate at the falling girl. The card enter the girl and on her back she sprouted out small angelic wings to allow her to flat down safely.

"Thank you for saving me, I'm Aika Hiiragi, what's your name?" Aika said naively as she escaped from certain death without knowing.

Taiga was speechless, the moment his spell took effect on Aika, he immediately fell in love with her. The wings on her back made her look like a fallen angel and her face was innocent and sweet. But he finally snapped out as his magic plate returned to his hand.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to erase your memory of this moment." Taiga said sadly as he placed his plate over Aika's forehead, "I hope we could be friends in the future, Aika."

"Wait! I don't even know your name! I …" Aika said but she lost consciousness when Taiga erased her memory off the event. But before Akai fully lost consciousness, she heard one name, 'Taiga Kuzumi'

"It had to be done, Taiga. But you still have a lot more to learn." his grandfather said as he picked up Aika and they walked down from the hazardous trail to the campsite they spotted below. "Your magic grows stronger and stronger everyday."

* * *

**Seven years later – Outside** **Seinagi Private High School: Gates locked while students wander inside school grounds**

"Well, Grandpa I've done what you told me. I am finally here as promised" Taiga said to himself, he walked forward toward the school. 'Now should I get into this school?' He ventured off looking for a way to get in.

_I really want to see her again …_

* * *

**Plate Ranking (For your Reference)**

* * *

1st level:

**Red Iron (RI)**: the plate normally given to the first years at the magic school. This plate has very limited magical storage.

2nd level:

**Iron (I)**: this plate is a level higher than the RI. Capacity allows for 2 basic spells

**Chrome (C)**: this plate is a level higher than the Iron.

**White Iron (WI)**: this plate is a level higher than the Chrome. The capacity is thought to be at least two times the capacity of the RI.

3rd level :

**Yellow Bronze (YB)**

**Blue Bronze (BB)**

**White Bronze (WB)**

**Red Bronze (RB)**

4th level:

**Bronze (B)**: this plate is higher ranked than the Red Bronze plate but lower rank than the Silver; consequently, it has more storage space than the Red Bronze but less than Silver.

_White Gold_ way : Those who emphasize consistency

**Silver black (Sb)**

**Silver (S)**: Silver plates are possessed by powerful students. Those who have a Silver plate are respected by their peers and are doing very well in their magical studies.

_Rare Metal_ way : Those who emphasize spells

**Rubidium (Rb)**

**Cobalt (Co)**:

_Strengthened Alloy_ way: Those who don't use spells but have strong magic

**Steel (St)**

**Cemented carbide (Cc)**

Others:

**Ruthenium (Ru)**:

**Gold (G)**: the Gold plates are for extremely powerful magic users, they carry the highest amount of Magical capacity currently known to the series and such plates are feared among students. All teachers carry gold plates.

**P**: the principal of Seinagi High School uses this plate in M54. The name of this plate is unknown, but since the names of the plates are all metal or metal alloys, there is a high possibility that P stand for Platinum.

* * *

**Author's Note**: While I am taking up this series, this by no means is part of my main series. I will only update when I can.


End file.
